


photographer（AU  红烧 ）woodong

by sixroadhana



Category: Shinhwa, woodong - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixroadhana/pseuds/sixroadhana
Summary: 开搞不需要逻辑。随缘，希望不要搞我 谢谢
Relationships: Lee minwoo/Kim Dongwan
Kudos: 3





	photographer（AU  红烧 ）woodong

故事的开头很简单，只不过是一个眼神。十八线小报的八卦记者李玟雨奉命蹲点三线小艺人金烔完的绯闻——金烔完在电影里演了个配角，本来这种人是不值得蹲点的，但是线人传来消息说金烔完交往的对象可能是这部电影的影帝男一号。  
闻到味道的鬓狗不可能放过任何一块带血的肉，同性，影帝，任何一条都能是砸破社会版头条的大新闻。李玟雨闻风而至，在金烔完的小区对面租了一个单间，用来监视金烔完的出行。

刚开始一切都很正常，金烔完独自一个人在家，独自一个人用餐，有时候喃喃自语，有时候抱着熊说话，有时候看着电影哭出声……  
直到那天晚上，在金烔完洗澡的时候，李玟雨不小心按下了快门。  
“咔嚓”。在深夜里一张照片拍了下来，金烔完仿佛看到了什么，转头往照片的方向看去。  
不可能看到我的，李玟雨想。金烔完的表情悲哀中带着愤怒，愤怒中带着疑惑，然后，笑了，用定然地眼神看着对面楼空空的1121号房。

他在看着我，他能看到相机背后的我。李玟雨深吸了一口气，空调把风变得干燥，吸入肺部带着一丝血腥的味道。是被眼神震撼到咬破嘴唇的味道。  
金烔完定定地看着摄像头的方向，是天神降世般的美，是直击人心的美，李玟雨不敢再看。他的眼神里带着钩子，逼着人出了血还得往前凑去。  
是鱼上钩的痛苦。

然后李玟雨看着金烔完拿起手机，对着自己的方向用嘴型做出了112的口型。  
李玟雨连滚带爬地离开了1121。

第二次眼神的触碰已经是五年后，这次李玟雨换了身份，辞了职，去了杂志社。摸爬滚打，也算混了个GQ副主编的身份，而金烔完的电影扑街，还是一个万年三流男明星。他们都笑金烔完有影帝抬轿也奶不动，但李玟雨从来不应，他知道金烔完有多美，而这美丽不可方物又岂能是普通人拍摄留下来的呢。  
终于等到了这一天，金烔完的新片上映了，描述的是天使与恶魔的禁忌之恋。GQ找来金烔完拍摄，李玟雨只有一个要求，亲自上阵接拍这组照片。

拍摄地选在了GQ久未使用的旧摄影棚里。金烔完是过敏体质，经纪人强烈要求GQ方面不能有甲醛等污染源，确认金烔完不会受影响后，李玟雨找了个借口把经纪人支开了。

第一张照片应该是天使，可是天使要被恶魔诱惑了。李玟雨找了个黑色的缎带，把金烔完的眼睛盖了起来，金烔完全身穿着白色的西装，躺在黑色的羽毛床上，摆出痛苦的姿势。美则美矣，毫无灵魂。

堕落的天使，不应该这样的。“感觉差了点什么。”李玟雨对着镜头后盖着缎带的金烔完说。  
金烔完没有揭开缎带，只是把脸转正，面对着镜头。“那玟雨xi你教教我吧。”  
李玟雨痛苦地扭开了头，不去看镜头。可是人却情不自禁走向了黑色的床。  
刚开始接触的是手腕，后来是汗津津的手紧紧地握住了彼此。

李玟雨用手把金烔完的头固定住，用舌尖扫过他的牙龈，扫过他的齿贝，舌头和舌头彼此交缠，味蕾和味蕾互相交换。房间里弥漫着水声，这是一个情欲的吻。仿佛每个细胞都在尖叫，这是灵魂在交汇。  
两个人气喘吁吁地分开，李玟雨虔诚地把金烔完的缎带揭开。那是一双小鹿一般的眼睛，眼尾的鱼尾纹没有减弱眼睛的美——李玟雨想起某本书里说鱼尾纹代表的是桃花运，怔怔地转眼看向他的瞳孔。  
本来是一双澄澈的眼睛，但是现在却被欲望燃烧着，散发出疯狂的光。

李玟雨用吻终结了这个眼神，他把金烔完身上的白色衬衫吻开，用高超的技巧，一颗一颗口子咬掉，再用舌头从胸一路舔到了腹股沟，最后用手撕开了白色的西裤。白色西裤的花色内裤可怜地被撕烂成残渣，被抛在一边。  
金烔完躺在床上，享受着李玟雨的亲吻，舌尖游过的每一寸肌肤都在咆哮都在骚动，他再也忍不住了——这不公平，这应该是一场高质量的、势均力敌的性爱。  
于是他伸手把李玟雨的外套解开，与此同时，李玟雨把金烔完的性器放在手里把玩。铃口已经渗出了半透明的液体，可怜地像哭不出地婴儿，高昂着头，在李玟雨的手中抖动。  
“我们来拍照吧。“这是恶魔的低吟。  
天使堕落天堂只需要一秒钟，牛顿说了万有引力不可抗拒，从天堂到地狱也如此。

金烔完被李玟雨脱得一丝不剩，躺在黑色的羽毛床上，胸口被李玟雨揉动着，下身则被李玟雨舔弄着，哭喊着达到了高潮。白色的浊液溅了羽毛床一脸，李玟雨用残破的衣服略略盖住了酮体，然后回到相机前，把金烔完拍了下来，然后回到床前：“我们还有第二组要拍。让我记住你的眼神。”

金烔完还没反应过来，就被一个吻攻占了。这是一个温柔的吻，和之前不同，温柔得让金烔完醉了，而当他醒来时，两人已经赤裸相对，两幅年轻的肉体汗淋淋地堆在了一起，羽毛床陷得深深的，一根手指也慢慢伸了进来。  
扩张的过程不那么完美。金烔完咬着牙承受了痛苦，李玟雨耐心地看着金烔完的表情：痛苦而欢愉。是被侵占的欢愉和肉体的疼痛，再加上被拍摄的羞耻心，那双干净的眼睛里终于出现了欲望的颜色。  
这是我赐予你的欲望。李玟雨骄傲地想，在金烔完的胸口啃咬着，留下属于自己的专属印记。从胸口一路舔到他的细腰，再往上，咬住他的脖子，留下红色的痕迹。  
而括约肌已经充分放松，准备好硬物的进入。李玟雨轻声靠近金烔完，用气声轻轻提醒。  
“要来了。”  
金烔完感受到自己的臀瓣被无情地打开，一个硕大火热的龟头顶在了他的穴口处。  
进入的一瞬间，金烔完发出了尖叫，或者不是尖叫，也许是自己幻听了。那是灵魂交汇的沸腾声……咕噜咕噜，是地狱烧红的恶魔地狱，是堕落无间的快乐。天使是不能拥有快乐的，可是恶魔让天使强制体验了快乐，再也回不去了。

“疼……”金烔完发出了如小猫一般的呜咽声，眼角因为疼痛落下了泪水。  
李玟雨低下身子把泪水从眼角舔落，慢慢地开始了动作。  
很快，金烔完地声音就变质了，从小猫的疼痛变成了隐藏着欢愉的咕哝。被掰开的大腿在李玟雨的肩头发着抖，臀瓣被拍打着，欲浪一波波把他淹没，将他吞噬在黑色的大海里。随着抽插的淫液溅出在了两人身上。  
“啊……慢一点……不行了……啊啊啊”金烔完发出了求饶声。  
“要慢一点吗。”李玟雨从善如流地放慢了肏干的速度。  
但是食髓知味的小妖精反而不满足了“呜……不舒服。”  
“要怎样才舒服？你说，让我满足你。”  
金烔完迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，开着眼前男人狡猾的表情，细细的眼里满满的都写着戏弄。  
懒得再辩论，成年的三流演员把自己的矜持抛下，用自己的唇封住这张使坏的嘴。  
李玟雨心里一动，又开始了动作。  
金烔完被插到爽点的时候，忍不住尖叫了出来，身体随着晃动，脸上露出了餍足的表情，呻吟地叫着。  
“啊……慢点……插到了……啊……太快了……慢点”  
金烔完受不了如此的快感，一阵白光后，他高潮了。  
高潮后，金烔完的身体在颤抖，身体因为余温抽搐着。但是李玟雨还未射精呢，他把金烔完侧着翻了个面，掰开了一条大腿勾着腰，侧着插入了进去。  
这个角度让李玟雨可以更好地玩弄金烔完的胸和腰腹，在他的背上也留下亲吻的痕迹。  
李玟雨在金烔完的山上快速地抽插，金烔完的身体在他的玩弄之下彻底地绽放。他将自己的阴茎完全没入身下的穴中。  
如果可以的话，今天的拍摄永远不要结束有多好。李玟雨边肏干着身下的青年，边向上天祈祷。身下的青年嗔怪李玟雨的分心放慢了速度，  
“快点……不要停……”  
这家伙，还食髓知味了，李玟雨听着金烔完的呻吟，拍了一下金烔完的屁股，“爽不爽？”  
金烔完被干的爽了，顺着他的话，带着哭音呻吟，“舒服……呜呜呜……继续……”  
李玟雨听到这里，狠狠地抓了一把他的屁股，抽插的速度更快了。

金烔完被干的蜷缩了脚趾头，尖叫出声：“要到了……要到了……”  
喊完以后，脑内和放烟花一样，高潮很快降临了。玟雨也跟着来到了欢愉的尽头。但是在金烔完高潮的瞬间，听到了咔擦的声音。

是生命的礼花被记录的声音。李玟雨很满意地把失神的娃娃擦了干净，又咔擦咔嚓地拍了几张照片，最后才让经纪人把金烔完送走了。

金烔完满足地趴在保姆车的后面，舔了舔嘴唇回味刚才的吻。  
嗯，幸好他没有问我怎么知道他的名字的。  
经纪人透过后视镜，看到了金烔完波光流转的眼神，不禁愣住了。“你又想带坏谁？”  
“没有带坏谁，这是自投罗网的，而且……这是最后一个了。”  
黑色的保姆车疾驰而过，溅起一片水花，落在空无一人的郊区街道上。


End file.
